Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja and the Time Problem
by s0103342
Summary: When Randy and Howard decide to sneak in to McFist's company, they accidentally send them self's back in time, how will they react when they figure out that their classmates are having a field trip to the past, now Randy and Howard have to get back to the future without their classmates seeing them, will they succeed? And if they don't? How will they explain them self's?
Author Note: Hello everyone! I've made a new story and changed how I wright a bit, so it would be easier to read, I will only update this if I have the time or if people actually read this story, so enjoy!

P.S. This story is a bit of a Folwerham.

THE TIME PROBLEM

Chapter 1

 _In McFist Lab..._

"Are you sure he's going to like this Viceroy?" McFist commented, looking up from his tablet to see Viceroy dialing the sorcerer on the large T.V. screen above them,

Viceroy shrugged "If he doesn't, I don't know what he'll like." Viceroy shushed McFist as the sorcerer showed up on the screen,

the sorcerer darted his eyes at Viceroy and McFist " _This better be good or you won't like the consequences_ " the sorcerer threaten the two humans in front of him,

Viceroy nodded "Well, I have-"

"MINE!" McFist quickly stated

"We have made another time machine and plan to send a group of kids to set you free"

the sorcerer rubbed his chin " _This sound convincing, but why children?_ "

Viceroy smiled happily as he asked "That's because the Ninja would never hurt children,"

the sorcerer eye's gleamed " _I WILL BE FREE!_ " then the screen went black,

Viceroy turned to McFist "Guess I'll go choose a class then," Viceroy commented as he skipped to his lab,

"Nut Job," McFist murmured as he rolled his eyes as he continued to play on his tablet.

 _Three days before this..._

"Ouch," the Ninja whispered as he landed on his head and got up looking around himself,

Howard shook his head "Can't believe we just sneaked in McFist lair."

The Ninja rolled his eye's "Hey, at least I can destroy what there planing to destroy me with," the Ninja stated simply, Howard held his stomach tightly.

"I'm so hungry, can we get out of hear and get something to eat?" Howard wined as he tugged at the Ninja's suit sleeve as he pulled him to the room right next to them and opened the door before the Ninja could stop him, Howard's eye's gleamed with happiness as he saw a large refrigerator in front of him, Howard ran toward the refrigerator door, dragging the Ninja behind him, Howard pulled at the door, trying to open it, then Howard saw a pad code next to the handle, Howard rubbed his chin .

"How hungry am I?" Howard wondered out loud "I'm not THAT hungry, maybe a one," Howard pressed a number on the key pad, Ninja rubbed his chin slowly.

"Why does this feel familiar?" Howard ignored the Ninja's comment.

"Forget what I said earlier, it's a two," Howard stated as he pressed the number two as he heard his stomach growl, then Howard's stomach stopped, Howard looked back at the number pad. "Never mind, it's a one again," Howard and the Ninja stood there for a moment in silence, then Howard's stomach made a large gurgling sound that shook the entire McFist industries, the Ninja grabbed the refrigerator handle before falling to the ground along with Howard "I would give that a three, but its twice as more than a three, maybe a six," Howard pressed the number six on the key pad after his stomach stopped, the refrigerator opened, showing turkeys, pudding, and McSodas, Howard jumped up and down. "Come on Ninja! Let's go!" Howard dragged the Ninja in before he could negotiate with Howard, the refrigerator door closed behind them, the Ninja yanked the door as hard as he could, trying to force the doors open.

"I still don't get why this seems so familiar," the Ninja questioned as he watched Howard greedily stuffing his face, then the refrigerator started shaking violently everywhere as the Ninja fell next to where Howard sat, then after a few minutes, the refrigerator stopped shaking, the Ninja slowly stood up as he saw the door fall on the floor to see a grassy field of flowers around them, Howard stood up and followed the Ninja out of the refrigerator "So that's why it felt so familiar," Howard looked back at the refrigerator,

"So, are you telling me that ISN'T a refrigerator?" the Ninja shrugged as he pulled off his mask.

"Well, not anymore technical," Randy said sticking his thumb out at the broken refrigerator. "But this time, I think it was a refrigerator as well, unless you ate some thing that wasn't food," Howard looked at the crumbs on his shirt, he picked one up and put it in his mouth

"Nope, that's definitely food," Howard pointed out.

Randy rolled his eyes at Howard, who was eating all the crumbs of his shirt, Randy started walking toward the village as Howard wiped his hands on his pants and hurried towards Randy's side, they walked around a bit, observing the village as people whispered around them, the two boys simply ignored them and started to reach the middle of the village, Randy looked at some of the buildings around them

"Not much is different from our time period," Randy commented as he stared at a building called 'McCluckers' and 'Woppey World' Howard nodded slowly as he stopped and stared at the ground, Randy waved his hand in front of his eyes."Hey Howard, you still there buddy?" Howard slowly nodded as he pointed to the floor beneath them, the Tengu stone was engraved on the floor, Randy crossed his arms as he stared at the golden stone, "Howard, you did put the same numbers? Did you?" Howard shrugged,

"How am suppose to know? I just put in some rand- HEY, WATCH IT!" Howard shouted as a fat man in a blue robe pushed him on the floor,

"Oh, sorry about that, wait, is that you Howard?!" Randy looked at the fat man carefully as he pulled down his hoodie, Randy gasped

"Plop Plop?" Plop Plop nodded with a large smile.

"It's been three years since we've seen you both!" Randy nodded as he looked back at the Tengu stone "So that explains why the Tengu stone is here," Plop Plop pulled Howard to his feet.

"The Ninja will be so happy to see you guys!" Plop Plop commented as he lead the way as the two boys followed.

 _At the First Ninjas home..._

"What the HELL are they doing here!" the First Ninja growled as he opened the door and stared at Randy and Howard giving a toothy smile

"Well, what happened was that they came back to the past on accident and they can't go back since their machine is broken," The First Ninja stared at Plop Plop.

"How do you know?"

"Oh, that's because they explained it to me as we walked to you're house" Plop Plop simply stated, the First Ninja face-palmed himself

"Great, where doomed," the First Ninja sighed he as he stood away from the door entrance "Since I live with no one other than Plop Plop, You two can stay." Randy and Howard turned toward each other with large smiles, they high-five each other as if accomplishing something.

"So BRUCE!" Randy squealed, the First Ninja put his hand in front of Randy's mouth, the Ninja shook his head

"On a few conditions only, understand?" Randy and Howard nodded there heads, agreeing with the deal as they walked through the door.


End file.
